Town Prerequisites
You can build towns all you want on Stumped, however, in order for it to be Stumped Approved with warps, you must follow these following guidelines. Requirements Each town must show some effort being put into each build. Unique Characteristic Your town must have a unique characteristic that will pull the population of players to your town. The Theme of your town is not considered a unique characteristic. We are looking things similar to Thebe's immersive quest and Efforton's dungeons. We cannot help you come up with an idea for your town, but so that your time isn't wasted, you can place a ticket with your idea so it can be approved by us. Shop Plots/Residential Plots This should go without saying. If you want your town to flourish, please place spots for players to build homes and shops on. It's up to you if you wish to charge players for the plots or not. Town Hall It doesn't have to be big, but just big enough so players can find any information or any Lore you may have for your town. It can even have your Mayor's office. Traveling Center If you wish to become a Stumped Approved town, you will need a Traveling Center. This area will have the location of the warps to all other Stumped Approved towns, Heartwood, and other worlds like the Resource World. Tavern/Inn You can build them separately or together. This is so players that are visiting/passing through can have sort of a "save spot." You can choose to charge people to use your Tavern/Inn if you wish. Bank Once Economy is set up, you'll need a place so the players can transform their balance into actual woodchips. Optional Ideas Have a list of a few souvenirs you would like to have in your town. You do not need a lot, however, a few will add a little flair to your town. Staff can make these for you but you'll have to come up with the specific ideas if you wish for their help. Stables can make any town look legitimate and inviting. Clock towers are always a homey addition to any town. No matter how big or small, making up a history about your town will aid in any future Stumped quests and help your town come alive. General Information about Stumped Towns NPC's Please expect trading NPC's to show up around your town. NPC's will most likely be set up by default in your traveling center, town hall, Tavern, and Bank. If you do not have souvenirs, casual items may be chosen for each NPC at random. Support Ticket When your town is ready to be opened but needs a staff's touch, put in your ticket and you'll be teamed up with one of our many helpful team members. '''This does not include building commands. '''Staff will not world edit or adjust anything for you. Perks of Towns Approved Stumped towns will have its own warps for all the towns for the Stumped server, as well as warps for any temporary areas (for events and the like) and the resource world(s). Your towns will also be used for quests, boosting the chance of players coming to your town and actually using it.